Tom and Jerry
''Tom and Jerry & WWE: Grand Smackdown ''is an upcoming animated film produced by Warner Bros. Pictures, Warner Bros. Animation, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and WWE Studios. starring Tom and Jerry, featuring John Cena, AJ Styles and other WWE wrestlers. ''From the Studio That Brought You: ''Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery, The Flintstones & WWE Stone Age Smackdown, Scooby-Doo! & WWE Curse of the Speed Demon, Surf's Up 2 WaveMania, and The Jetsons & WWE Robo-WrestleMania. Plot Characters * Tom Cat - A grayish blue cat, who is Tom's mother and father's son, Toodles's husband, Jerry's rival, Tuffy and Lucy's friend, George's cousin, Uncle Pecos, Muscles and Harry's boss and friend, Tim's twin brother, Thomasina's brother, Baby Booties' uncle and Butch's rival and friend and a good friend Judy Mouse, Mrs. Mouse, Grandpa Mouse and the Mouse Queen and her troops. In this movie, he is Undertaker's pet wrestler cat. * Jerry Mouse - A brown-orange mouse, who is Cherie's husband, Tom's rival, Tuffy and Lucy's uncle, Muscles' cousin, Uncle Pecos and Harry's grandnephew, Mrs. Mouse and Grandpa's son, Geraldine's brother, Judy's boyfriend, Miss Betty Sue, Olive and Quacker's friend and the Mouse Queen's fiancé and a good friend of Troops. In this movie, he is John Cena's pet wrestler mouse along together with his nephew Tuffy. * Judy Mouse - A light-grey female mouse, who is Jerry's girlfriend and Tuffy's friend at the WWE City. * Tuffy Mouse - A young baby light-grey, white diaper-wearing mouse, who is Jerry and Cherie's nephew, Tom, Judy, Quacker, Olive and Miss Betty Sue's friend, Lucy's boyfriend, Muscles' cousin, Uncle Pecos and Harry's grandnephew, Mrs. Mouse and Grandpa's grandson, Geraldine's son, and the Mouse Queen's little fiancé and a good friend of Troops. In this movie, he is John Cena's pet wrestler baby mouse along together with his uncle Jerry. * Lucy Mouse - * Geraldine Mouse - * Grandpa Mouse - * Mrs. Mouse - A old female light-brown mouse in a pink shirt, white hair and back glasses, who is Jerry and Geraldine's mother, Muscles and Cherie's aunt, Tuffy and Lucy's grandmother, Uncle Pecos and Harry's twin brother, Grandpa's wife and a good friend of the Mouse Queen and her troops at the WWE City. * Muscles Mouse - A super-strong mouse in his strong wrestler as Triple H, who is Jerry, Geraldine, Tuffy and Lucy's cousin, Quacker's friend, Mrs. Mouse's nephew, Grandpa Mouse, Uncle Pecos and Harry's older brother, Olive's husband and Miss Betty Sue's friend. In this movie, he is Triple H's pet wrestler strong mouse. * Uncle Harry - A vacationing brown mouse, who wears a red Hawaiian shirt with yellow flower patterns, who is Jerry, Geraldine, Tuffy and Lucy's uncle, Quacker's friend, Mrs. Mouse, Grandpa, Uncle Pecos, Muscles, Olive, Miss Betty Sue, Judy and Cherie's older brother and a good friend of the Mouse Queen and her troops and Tom's boss and friend at the WWE City. * Uncle Pecos - A guitar-playing cowboy mouse, who is Jerry, Geraldine, Tuffy and Lucy's uncle, Quacker's friend, Mrs. Mouse, Grandpa, Uncle Harry, Muscles, Olive, Miss Betty Sue, Judy and Cherie's older brother and a good friend of the Mouse Queen and her troops and Tom's boss and friend at the WWE City. * Miss Betty Sue - (''The Tom and Jerry Show 2014) ''A beautiful girl and wearing a light-brown in a pink dress with light-yellow hair, who is Jerry's new girlfriend and Muscles friend. * Mrs Cat - (''The Tom and Jerry Show 2014 - Episode "Unwelcome Home") ''A gray cat in her red shirt and bolder hat, who is Tom's mother and Mr. Cat's wife at the WWE City. * Mr. Cat - (''The Tom and Jerry Show 2014 - Episode "Unwelcome Home") ''A light-brown cat in his yellow Apron, who is Tom's father and Mrs. Cat's husband at the WWE City. * Butch Cat - * Topsy Cat - * Lightning Cat - * Meathead Cat - * Tim Cat - * Cousin George - * Baby Booties - An enormous kitten, who is Thomasina's son and Tom, Tim and Toodles' nephew at the WWE City. * Thomasina Cat - An orange cat, who is Tom, Tim and Toodles' little sister and Baby Booties' mother at the WWE City. * Toodles Galore - A female white cat in her wrestler as Pagie, who is Tom's wife, girlfriend, love-interest, fiancé and always looking at her white-buttocks, Butch's ex-girlfriend, Cherie's friend and Thomasina, George and Tim's twin sister. In this movie, she is Paige's pet wrestler female cat along together with Cherie Mouse. * Cherie Mouse - A female light-brown mouse in her wrestler as Pagie, who is Jerry's wife, girlfriend, love-interest and fiancé and a good friend of Toodles Galore, Tuffy and Lucy's aunt and Mrs. Mouse, Muscles, Uncle Harry and Pecos twin sister. In this movie, she is Paige's pet wrestler female mouse along together with Toodles Galore. * Olive Mouse - * Quacker - * The Mouse Queen - * Troops - * Spike Bulldog - * Tyke Bulldog - * Red - * Droopy Dog - * Butch Dog - * McWolf - WWE Superstars * John Cena - A wrestler man, Jerry and Tuffy's owner. * Dwayne Johnson - * AJ Styles - * Sheamus - * Kane - A big red-monster mask, Spike and Tyke's owner. * The Undertaker - A lighting man, Tom, Butch and his alley's owner. * Paige - A wrestler woman, Toodles' and Cherie' owner. * Big Show - A big stronger wrestler big man, McWolf's owner. * Naomi - * Triple H - A strong muscle man, Muscles' owner. * Michael Cole - An American professional wrestling commentator, Butch's owner. * Vince McMahon - An American professional wrestling commentator, Droopy' owner. * Seth Rollins - * Dolph Ziggler - * Dean Ambrose - * Cesaro - * Awoken - Voice Cast Quotes Trivia * Rated PG (Parental Guidance) with mild violence, threat, injury detail, rude humour, language. * Suggested Running Times: 120 Minutes (NTSC), 115 Minutes (PAL). * Toodles Galore makes her first full-length Tom and Jerry film debut. * The Mouse Queen and her troops makes her first full-length Tom and Jerry film debut. * Uncle Pecos and Harry makes his first full-length Tom and Jerry film debut. * Mrs. Mouse makes her first full-length Tom and Jerry film debut. * Grandpa Mouse and his granddaughter Lucy Mouse makes her first full-length Tom and Jerry film debut. * Judy Mouse makes her first full-length Tom and Jerry film debut. * This is the first Tom and Jerry film to be co-produced by WWE Studios. * Tom, Jerry and Tuffy dress up for Wrestlers in this film. * Tom dresses up as The Undertaker with Butch and his alley cats. * Jerry dresses up as John Cena with his nephew Tuffy. * Tuffy dresses up as John Cena with his uncle Jerry and see his light-grey buttocks. * Toodles Galore dresses up as Paige with her friend Cherie and see her white-buttocks. * Cherie dresses up as Paige with her friend Toodles Galore and see her light-brown buttocks. * Spike dresses up as Kane with his son Tyke. * Tyke dresses up as Kane with his father Spike. * Muscles dresses up as Triple H. * McWolf dresses up as Big Show. * In this movie, Tom's mother, father and kids, Uncle Pecos, Harry, Olive, Miss Betty Sue, Grandpa, Lucy, Mrs. Mouse, Geraldine and the Mouse Queen and her troops was on the stage to watch the WWE Wrestler to get started. Release Gallery Warner Bros. Pictures (2018).png Warner Bros. Animation Logo (2018-Present).png Tom--88.3.jpg|Tom Cat Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry Mouse Tuffy Mouse.png|Tuffy Mouse Quacker The Duck.jpg|Quacker Droopy.gif|Droopy Dog Davis okoye.png|Dwayne Johnson Maxresdefault (4).jpg Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:WWE Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Musical Category:Crime Category:Horror Category:MGM Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Category:WWE Studios Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Warner Bros. Animation films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures films Category:WWE Studios films